


Stars

by astrasial (Skittlekitty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Purgatory, Sick Castiel, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlekitty/pseuds/astrasial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets sick in Purgatory and doesn't want to stall Dean, so he tries to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

After walking for hours upon _hours_  trying to find the one way out of this small _hell_ they've been forced into, Benny suggests they take a break, make camp.

 

Cas has never felt so grateful.

 

The relief must be clear on his face, because Dean’s putting a hand on said face, cupping a cheek lightly and asking if he’s alright.

 

Truth is, Cas is very much _not_ alright. In fact his body feels as if it caught fire but he's also so _so_  cold, and someone must have spun him around many times because he feels very dizzy. The hand on his face isn't helping either, the warm pain in his chest has returned, as it always does when he's around Dean.

 

He thinks he might be a little, well,  _sick_.

 

He doesn't want Dean to know this though, doesn't want to be any more of a burden than he already is, because Dean has made it quite clear that he’s not leaving Cas, even if he is a beacon of light for all the  _things_ in Purgatory.

 

A beacon who feels very, very gross.

 

Dean interrupts Cas' jumbled thoughts when a hand lays against his forehead, "You’re very warm, and flushed, are you sure you’re okay?" The concern in Dean’s voice makes Cas feel like he’s melting; the sound of Dean’s voice is so _sweet_ , sweet like honey. He really likes honey...

 

"Cas?” Dean’s voice is louder now and Cas notices the pair of strong arms wrapped around his body. He can feel the heat seeping off the other man's chest, "You can’t faint on me buddy come on, talk to me. What’s going on with you?"

 

"I’m fine Dean." Cas sighs, voice muffled against a shoulder. He must have passed out a little. Against Dean.

 

Hands fall away from his back and even though Cas is burning up, he immediately misses the warmth. He turns around anyway and stands up straighter. “You are defiantly _not_  fine. Come on Cas, tell me what’s wrong.” There’s a slight desperation in Dean’s tone, and Cas’ heart breaks a little.

 

“It’s nothing. I am fine, just drop it.” He knows Dean is about to protest so he whispers out a quiet " _please”._

 

~*~

 

Cas tried not to stall Dean he really did, but the spinning in his head just became _too much_  and if he didn't stop walking soon he was definitely going to vomit.

 

When Dean turns around and looks at him, horribly worried, something in Castiel breaks and his eyes become wet and hot. Unable to hold himself up, he falls against the tree onto his knees, breathing heavily and sobs choking his breath. His hands cover his face but don’t stop the tears from spilling out.

 

Dean rushes towards him and kneels in front of him, hands pushing through Cas’ messy hair before taking the angel’s hands in his own. “I am so sorry Dean," Cas’ voice hurts as he cries out, "I can’t burden you with this, please don’t take me with you." He takes in a few deep breathes before closing his eyes and whimpering, "I love you too much for you to get hurt because of me."

 

Dean chokes out a pained noise and Cas can’t help but to throw his arms around him and bury his wet face against Dean’s chest, still whimpering sorries and I love yous into Dean’s jacket. He feels Dean’s large hand run through his hair again and the back of his head is being cradled ever so gently. Dean hushes him and he pulls Cas' face to meet his own.

 

"There is _nothing_  for you to be sorry for okay?" Dean’s tone is firm yet so heartbreakingly soft, and Cas feels a new string of tears slide down his face, which get wiped away with Dean’s thumb, "I meant it when I said I need you. And I am _not_  going to leave you behind, especially like this. Do you understand?" Green eyes search his own and Castiel nods.

 

Dean leans forward and kisses his mouth then, and Cas lets out a broken squeak of a noise. Dean pulls away before Cas can fully process what just happened.

 

"Good, now come on, we have places to be," Dean looks over towards Benny, whose been politely minding his own business the entire time, but is clearly anxious to get moving. Cas moves to stand up but apparently his legs don’t want to cooperate. He makes a pained almost whine and then feels arms wrap under his legs and shoulders as Dean fits Cas snug against his chest. He hears Dean mumble something about loving him too, by the way.

 

Cas looks up, still quite shocked at the events that are happening. He wraps an arm around Dean’s shoulder and moves his face up to kiss at Dean’s mouth and he can feel Dean's smile against his. Dean chuckles against his face, “You’re gonna get me sick,” and kisses him back.

 

The angel jumps away when he hears Benny’s amused whistling. His face feels hotter than usual and Dean looks down at him like he the most precious thing in the world. He pushes Cas back against his chest and starts walking, the soft  _thump thump_ of Dean's heart lulling Cas to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (is puRGATORY SPOST TO BE CAPITALIZED???)  
> A super short story i wrote because i just miss them being in Purgatory alot.  
> I was gross and sick myself when i wrote most of this and it has been revised but all mistakes are still my own.  
> Also thanks to Sarah who helped with the title because i am hopeless.  
> (psst now its on the tumblrs shh http://huggybee.tumblr.com/post/80707246276/i-wrote-a-small-deancas-thing-ao3-because-i-dont


End file.
